Wings To Fly
by The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter
Summary: Why is she the only one with wings?" Kiva finds out why angels are important in the world. First JamiexKiva, i think. And don't be offended people. If you don't like the pairing then don't read.


Title: Wings To Fly

Author: TheInfamousBountyHunter

AN: This is my first Megas XLR fic, so be nice. I've never seen a JamiexKiva fic, so I'm going to make this a reality. If anybody's seen the anime, Cowboy Bebop, then you'll know that Jamie's voice is the same as Spike Spiegel, and that Kiva's voice is the same as Faye Valentine. I'm a huge shipper of them, and I think Kiva and Jamie have chemistry, so if you guys like it, review. Don't flame because you don't like the couple, that's just stupid.

Summary: "Why's she the only one that has wings?" Because she needs them to fly. Kiva founds out why angels are so important in the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR.

Wings To Fly

"Ok, tell me again why we're here at this stupid junkyard?" Kiva asked for what seemed to Jamie and Coop, for like the 50th million time. Jamie groaned, and pulled at his hair. Sure, Kiva was pretty and all, but she was probably one of the most annoying people he had ever met. No, she WAS the most annoying person he had ever met.

Lately, whenever she was around him, he just…felt weird. Like, that one time when she was with him at the shopping mall. He pretended to be irritated that all the guys and girls where clapping and whistling when she came out in an outfit, but who wouldn't? No girl deserved that much attention in his eyes.

Jamie stopped abruptly when he stumbled into Kiva. He glared at her, and said, "Stop stopping in the middle of the junkyard, Kiva." But he stopped his angry ranting, when he saw her eyes dancing with joy and wonder at the little metal figurines in the side of the 2 dollars pile.

There were 5 figurines of angels, their eyes pointing to the sky, little metal hearts in their hands. Four of them had no wings, but the one in the middle, had beautiful, flowing wings. Jamie stared absentmindedly at them, wondering where Coop was.

A following crash and "Right on," from Goat answered his thoughts.

He shook his head when he felt a slight tugging at his shoulder. He looked down into Kiva's green eyes, and felt himself flush inside. She pointed to the angel in the middle, the one with the dark eyes, and the gray flowing metal hair. Her wings were still pointed forward, even though thunderclouds had gathered in the sky.

"Why is she the only one that has wings, Jamie? Is she special?" Kiva asked, innocence seeping into her words. He stared down at her, choosing his words carefully.

"She has wings because she's the only one who has the strength to fly. That's what angels are, Kiva. Strength, bravery, love, and joy wrapped into one. They're important to the world. She has wings so she can fly." He finished, letting a likely smile grace the corner of his lips.

The rain was starting to pour now, and the two had to run for cover, ruining the moment. Kiva looked at Jamie's back as he ran in front of her. 'If I could be your angel, I would find a way to fly.' Her thoughts raced through her head as she slipped into some mud and fell.

Her eyes became blurry, as the embarrassment cut into her. She had fallen in front of Jamie! She felt a gentle nudging at her shoulder and saw Jamie was standing there, holding his hand out to her so she could grasp it. He smiled brightly when she took his hand, enjoying the warm contact between them.

Jamie ran again, this time Kiva's hand gripped firmly in his, as they ran to Megas. They were seated firmly in the seats before Coop cranked up the motor and flew off.

The Next Day…

"So Goat, you're saying I should buy her the angel, give it to her, and then kiss her? Dude, you are one crazed up fruit loop. But I like your plan!" Jamie said ecstatically, as he recapped the great conversation he had with Goat. Goat wasn't listening really, he was mostly reading the N- Quire, but is ears perked up when he heard Jamie say he liked Kiva.

So Jamie bought the figurine, and wrapped it in purple paper. And he took it to Kiva. She was trying to figure out how to work Megas with Coop, and barley noticed Jamie's attempts to get her to be alone with him. Finally, like they say, push came to shove; he pulled her somewhere where they could be alone.

"What the heck was that for?" She asked while cocking her head upwards in that cute manner he loved soo much. "I have two surprises for you. The first one is…"

Jamie took the wrapped present from behind his back and showed it to Kiva. She gasped, not expecting a gift from Jamie. I mean, almost getting a person killed on a daily basis didn't make them to fond of you. She unwrapped the present and tears welled up in her eyes when she found the angel, her angel.

"Oh Jamie, it's my favorite thing of all. Thanks!" She cried, hugging the metal possession close, pretending it was Jamie. She then remembered the second surprise. "What's the second-" She didn't finish because Jamie's lips were on her own.

His lips were surprising soft, not at all like she fantasized. She kissed back gently. This was a pure kiss, a rare kiss shared between two different opposites. The smart aleck, screams like a girl, boy and the tough, I can kick your butt, smart girl together.

I guess opposites do attract. These two were complete opposites, smiling as they linked hands, blushing like two little children.

The angel had been forgotten, her eyes still pointing up into the sky.

Kiva had found her wings, and she was ready to fly.

That sucks huh? Well you see, I think it's cute. Plus I know its OOC, but isn't everyone's story? I hoped you guys like it…REVIEW!


End file.
